You don't know me the way I do
by mothafickleblaine
Summary: There was a reason Kurt Hummel never went to the public pool, and this was it.  He hated his body.


**So, this is my first piece of fan fiction! It's just an idea that struck me the other day and I thought hey, why not try writing it? The title comes from the song 'The Way I do' from Team Starkid's musical Starship, but I changed it a bit to fit the story. It's Kurt and Blaine and it's fluff, and a bit of angst as well. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, obviously. But I do own this story!**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel stood in front of the mirror in the changing room, clutching the towel thrown around his shoulders close to his pale body.<p>

He watched his reflection, sighed and stated that there was no way he was leaving the tiled room, at least not dressed in just swim trousers. No. Freaking. Way.  
>It wasn't that they weren't fashionable, of course not. If there was one thing Kurt knew, it was how to dress.<p>

No, it was more the fact that the swimming wear was the only piece of clothing he had on.

Kurt looked up at the mirror again, closely examining each part of his body.  
>His arms were too thin, his skin too pale and his muscles too undefined. Next to the other boys in Glee club, who where all on the football team, he was more likely to resemble a baby penguin.<p>

Kurt sighed. "I'm not going out there." He whispered to himself, feeling the tears that he'd tried to keep in form in his eyes.

How had he let himself get into this situation?

"Stupid Mr. Schuester", Kurt said under his breath, trying to keep back the tears. Why the hell did they have to celebrate their success at Sectionals in a POOL.  
>And why had he, Kurt Hummel, agreed to come along at all? The answer to that question wasn't hard to figure out though. Blaine.<p>

Blaine Anderson, Kurt's inhumanly gorgeous boyfriend who had transferred to McKinley High at the start of their Senior year, was the reason Kurt had agreed to come with the other Glee members. Since they were both in Glee Club Kurt had looked forward to celebrating their success together and when Mr. Schue had offered to pay for everyone at the local baths, that became the plan. If it weren't for Blaine's presence Kurt would've come up with an excuse for not going, and he could have avoided the current situation. Half naked, in a public dressing room, looking with disgust at his body in a dirty mirror.

There was a reason Kurt never went swimming or attended gym classes and this was why. He couldn't bear having his body exposed next to all the gym-obsessed, tanned and muscular guys that often were present at those certain locations.

Kurt had always eaten healthy and was very aware of taking care of his body doing daily runs on the treadmill, but he would always remain the thin and pale boy with the porcelain skin. And even though he never showed it, he hated it.

A silent knock on the door behind him interrupted Kurt in his thoughts.

"Kurt?" Blaine said while entering the room. He was in his swim shorts and by the look of his curly, damp hair and the drops running down his chest he'd already been in the pool. "What's taking you so long, are you alright?"

Kurt didn't turn around to answer his boyfriend and just mumbled a low "Mmh, I'm okay." as a reply.

He could never tell Blaine what was bringing him down, he'd think he was silly and laugh at him. No, that was not going to happen.

"Kurt. I can tell you're upset. Please talk to me?" Blaine said, now walking up to the other boy.

"I'm alright Blaine, I just... have a headache. I think I'm just going to stay in here for a while, go out and have fun with the others." Kurt said, still not facing his boyfriend.

"But it's not fun when you're not there. You're the one I want to spend time with."

Kurt said nothing and had his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Can you please just look at me and tell me what's wrong? I can tell it's more than a headache. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"It's nothing Blaine!" Kurt snapped and walked to the other side of the room. "I just... I can't go out alright? Not while everyone else is there. Especially you looking like freaking Adonis or something! I'll look ridiculous." At the last word Kurt's voice cracked.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"That I... I fucking hate my body alright? Just... I'll stay in here." The last words came out in a whisper, tears starting to form in his eyes while the anger passed.

Blaine watched Kurt, his eyes filled with hurt for the other boy. He hated seeing Kurt miserable.

"Please...don't say that. You are amazing the way you are. You don't have to be like everyone else, Kurt." Blaine said quietly.

"Well it's not that fucking easy okay? I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous. You're flawless! And just look at Puck, Sam and even Finn! There's a reason I don't go swimming Blaine, I look like a joke next to other guys. I'm all for being yourself and all that, hell I even wore a shirt saying "_Likes boys_" last year. I'm proud of who I am, it's not that... I just. I don't know. I feel disgusting."

Tears streamed from Kurt's eyes as he finally looked up meeting his Blaine's gaze.

Blaine took two steps closer to Kurt, closing the distance between them and grabbing his boyfriend's hands.

Tears were starting to form in Blaine's eyes as well, hearing the hurt in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt. Look at me." Blaine said, cupping Kurt's chin to turn his head up.

"I'm going to tell you something now, and you're going to listen, alright?" Kurt nodded, still with tear stained cheeks.

"You are beautiful, inside and out. And you're right, you'll never compare to Puck or Finn or Sam. Because they are nothing compared to you. Just looking at you takes my breath away, because you my love, are stunning. Gorgeous. Flawless. Perfect. There are so many words I could use to describe you and they would still not be enough. Because you, Kurt Hummel, are beautiful."

A small smile had now started to form on Kurt's lips, hearing the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"I'm aware that you might be slightly different from other guys. But that is not a bad thing! That's what makes you special. You are beautiful Kurt. In every single way."

Blaine gently brushed the tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumb, his eyes still fixed on his boyfriend.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt managed to form before throwing his arms around the other boy, ignoring the water still dropping from Blaine's torso.

Blaine clasped Kurt close to his body, holding him in silence.

"Do you really mean all those things you just said?" he whispered, his head resting on his Blaine's wet shoulder.

"I do. Every single word. Don't ever think less of yourself Kurt, it breaks my heart." Blaine whispered back planting a soft kiss on Kurt's neck.

"I...I'll try." Kurt said- "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Will you kiss me?"

"Of course I will, as much and as long as you want me to. And I love you too. " Blaine answered before locking his lips to Kurt's.

As their lips moved together, ever so perfect as they always did, Kurt felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

Kurt had Blaine, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
